beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Françoise Hardy
Français (French) sources https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Françoise_Hardy :"Auteure-compositrice-interprète, elle débute dans le monde musical à 18 ans et rencontre un succès immédiat. Après s’être produite pendant six années sur scène, elle abandonne cet aspect du métier et, depuis, poursuit une carrière essentiellement discographique. Sur des mélodies mélancoliques qu’elle affectionne, le répertoire de Françoise Hardy est en grande partie le reflet des doutes, des interrogations et de l’anxiété que suscitent en elle les tourments des relations sentimentales et de la nostalgie en général. :Parallèlement à l’écriture de chansons, elle porte un intérêt à l’astrologie, qu’elle appréhende comme complément à la psychologie." :Translation: :"Author-composer-performer, she started in the musical world at 18 and met with immediate success. After performing for six years on stage, she abandoned this aspect of business, and since then pursued a career primarily discography . On melodies melancholy she loves the Françoise Hardy repertoire is largely a reflection of doubts, questions and anxiety aroused in her the torment of romantic relationships and nostalgia in general. :In addition to writing songs , she takes an interest in astrology , which she apprehends as a complement to psychology" Anglicized sources https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fran%C3%A7oise_Hardy "Françoise Madeleine Hardy (French: aʁdi; born 17 January 1944) is a French singer-songwriter. She made her musical debut in the early 1960s on Disques Vogue and found immediate success with her song "Tous les garçons et les filles". As a leading figure of the yé-yé movement, Hardy "found herself at the very forefront of the French music scene", and became "France's most exportable female singing star", recording in various languages, appearing in several movies, touring throughout Europe, and gaining admiration from musicians such as Bob Dylan, Miles Davis and Mick Jagger.1With the aid of photographer Jean-Marie Périer, Hardy also began modelling, and soon became a popular fashion icon as well.12 As the yé-yé era drew to a close in the late 1960s, Hardy sought to reinvent herself, casting off the fashionable girl next door image that Périer had created for her and abandoning the "cute" and catchy compositions that had characterized her repertoire up to that point;13 working with more accomplished songwriters such as Serge Gainsbourg,4 and Patrick Modiano.5 Her 1971 album La question represented an important turning point in her career, moving towards a more mature style; it remains her most acclaimed work and has generated a dedicated cult following over the years.16 The early 1970s also marked the beginning of Hardy's renowned involvement with astrology, becoming an expert and writer of the subject over the years.16" Music Hardy was a leading figure of the Yé-yé scene, which was largely a marketization of young attractive pop stars sex appeal while concealing the sexual themes thinly behind veiled lyrics (see video of one of the more obvious examples). Articles |Guardian:/Interview/Françoise Hardy: ‘I sing about death in a symbolic, even positive way’ -Sean O'Hagan> "Françoise Hardy was the face of 1960s French pop, with the likes of Dylan and Jagger falling for her enigmatic allure. Now 74, the style icon talks about her new album and why she always sings from the heart" Serge Gainsbourg (unrelated) https://www.theguardian.com/music/musicblog/2011/feb/28/serge-gainsbourg-20-scandalous-moments :"Gainsbourg claimed to need the calming influence of black at his St Germain home to counter the relentless activity in his brain. Each item of his extravagant collection of objects was specifically placed around his house and according to Birkin, Gainsbourg would know if anything had been touched or moved. Surrounded by beautiful things, but also compelled by an impulse that would probably be described today as OCD, Gainsbourg strived to keep his home exactly as he wanted it. Being unable to treat the house as a home was reportedly one of the contributing factors to Birkin leaving him in 1980." Astrology Major Aspects Category:NN-Pluto ---- np=2102[=5 Category:France Category:Musicians Category:Singers Category:1960's Category:NN-Pluto Category:Pop Culture Category:Music Category:Post-Modernism Category:Pluto in Leo Category:Youth Culture Category:Astrologers